Many tablet devices, as well as larger wall-mounted, desktop, or table touchscreen display surfaces, are designed for user interaction with touch gestures and stylus inputs. Even with the ease of use that a touchscreen offers, it can still be difficult to perform some tasks on a tablet or other display surface, such as when creating drawings or performing other tasks that may require precise inputs. Further, although a keyboard and other input devices facilitate user interaction with a computing device, as well as with software applications implemented by a computing device, a user will likely still need to provide other touch and gesture inputs on a touchscreen display surface to start and accomplish tasks while using the devices.